Love at first fight
by secretsoul101
Summary: Ikuto loves Amu, but Amu isn't sure. What will Ikuto have to do to get Amu to join his Tai Kwon Do club? How will Amu react when she finds out that the real reason Ikuto wanted her in his team is because he loves her? An epic Amuto story. All eyes on Amu!
1. First meeting

**Secretsoul101: Hi. I just took the story down to fix some parts. My first fanfic.**

**Oh, and I don't own Shugo Chara.**

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I called over my shoulder as I slid the multi-brown shaded door closed. "Yeah, bye Amu. Have a nice day at school." I started jogging up the path that leads to my school. When I was almost there, my friend (And crush) Tadasse called out from behind me.

"Amu!" I stopped and turned, waving back. Then, his face twisted into a confused frown, and I wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly, two strong hands clamped my eyes shut and I heard a not-so-unfamiliar voice behind me. "Heya, Amu. Guess who?" I could tell immediately that it was Ikuto, so no surprises there. "What, cat got ya tongue?" He said teasingly. Shocked and annoyed, I trailed his hands back to his arms, and then gripped them tightly. Lucky he was so light; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to flip him over my head, slamming him to the ground.

"Jeez, Amu. I just came to ask if you had made a decision about joining my martial arts club." He said, visibly annoyed but with a hint of playfulness in his words as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it.

I turned away from him and crossed my arms and started walking. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." I said snidely. I thought he deserved nothing less, after sneaking up on me like that.

He and his little band of merry men had been begging me join his little club, or else the club would get shut down because they had never won a competition. Or so they said. Then he did something that sooo crossed the line.

He put his arms around me and he lay his head on my shoulder, so that I could hear his whispers and he started stroking my arm with his warm hands. "So, what is it, sweetheart?" WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS?

But I remained calm and said "I will never join, not even in your own nightmares." He chuckled softly, and his whole body shook. This comment only made him clutch me closer. I knew that if he kept this up, I would be late, so I tried to find a way out of his vice grip. But his arms were so warm; I could go to sleep in them.

"Is there no other way, then that I could get you to join?" he asked, his breath warm on my cold face. I shook my head, not wanting to spoil the moment. "But I swear to god, Ikuto, if you bite my ear again, I will kill you." So, OF COURSE, he immediately ran his tongue across the tip and I felt his teeth clamp down gently on my ear.

I mean, come on, peoples. He would've done it anyway. "Ok, Ikuto don't say I didn't warn you." I squirmed, trying to break free. But then the annoying perv turned me to face him and leaned down and kissed me, right there in the middle of the school, and all I heard were cameras and phones clicking endlessly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERV!"

"Calm down, Amu. It was only a kiss. And you know you liked it"

"That was my first kiss, you jerk. And you don't even care!"

I spat my words at him and kicked him as hard as I could in wherever the kick landed. I was pretty impressed with myself. That would of had to be one of my best kicks. But nonetheless, he had taken my first kiss. And I stormed away into the girls bathroom and locked myself in there.


	2. My living nightmare

**Secretsoul101: Hi! Hoped u enjoyed the first chapter. I don't really bother with things like the little conversations people have at the start, so I may as well do the disclaimer for all chapters now.**

**So instead of saying that at the beginning of each chapter, I'll say it now.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS AND THE ORIGINAL MARTIAL ARTS IDEA WAS SLINKY762'S AND THANK YOU FOR READING! (x 11)**

Everyone was just staring at Ikuto, who was getting up and rubbing his head. He would probably live. But I wouldn't live it down. When I finally reached the classroom, I got to my seat and started thinking. There was one question that circled my mind right now, and came up more often than any other; WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!

~~The next day, after school~~

**Well, so far so good. No Ikuto. But when I opened my front door of the long and low dojo, I almost screamed. There was Ikuto, sitting on the couch and scolding a little flying thing called Yoru for something. Wait...A LITTLE FLYING THING! Was I finally going insane? But I tried to ignore it, and proceed to ask "What are you doing here?" ** "**I'm just paying a visit." ** "**No, you're not. Get out of my house." I said in a steel voice as strong as his grip on me yesterday. ** "**Fine," he said, surprising me. "But you're coming too!" and with that, he grabbed me by my wrist and started running through the gardens. He swept me up and jumped over the gate as easily as I did.** "**Put me down, Ikuto." I said with a sigh. "You are priceless, Amu. At least you're mine, now." He chuckled. I was shocked. I wasn't anyone's possession, and I felt the need to point that out to him. "I'm not anyone's anything. And I am a person, not and object."** "**Oh, really? What about Tadasse? You aren't his little **_**pet**_** anymore?" Ikuto sneered the words Tadasse and pet. He was so gonna get it later. ** "**That's none of your business, Ikuto." I said, blushing deeply. ** "**Oh, really? You know, I've never been much of a thief, but I think I can make an exception in you and Tadasse's case. I really hope he doesn't get a chance to kill us later." Ikuto snickered. ** **He had said 'us', and that made me feel uncomfortable. I looked up at him, wondering what he meant. He then lay down on the forest floor and pulled me down with him so I was lying on top of him. He was holding me waayyyy too close for comfort. "Ikuto, I already have a boyfriend."** **I didn't, of course, but I thought that it might make him back off a bit. Then I tried rolling off him, but he wouldn't let me budge. Unfortunately, he saw right through me. "Yeah, you do now."** **He whispered, raising his head off the ground to attempt to kiss me, but I pushed him back down with the palm of my hand. "I-I d-d-do?" I said, after he had finished his failed assault. "Uh-huh. Bet you're wondering who it is." I nodded weakly. "Well? Aren't you going to guess?" oh, no. He couldn't be serious.**


	3. The final fight

Panting and sweating, I woke up in my bed. Oh, it was all a dream. What a relief. I put my school clothes on, and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. On my way, I saw f tall dark figure on my couch. Oh, crap. Was that a dream, or did I just have some freaky premonition or something?

Anyway, I totally forgot about breakfast when Ikuto asked if he could walk me to school today. I said yes. Well, it was either that or be embarrassed in public again. When we left the house, I took a running jump over the fence and cleared it with a good metre or two between me and the fence.

Ikuto was looking up at me, watching my every move, seemingly mesmerized by my performance. My style and ease was accompanied by a soft and graceful landing, making it the perfect leap. When we were only a few blocks away from the school, Ikuto turned to me and stopped me. Did I mention that he was following me? No? Well, now I did.

He said "I'll be waiting for you after school. Don't make it unnecessarily hard for yourself." Then he turned and walked away. Within moments, he was out of sight. I eventually got to school. But I wasn't able to concentrate for the rest of the afternoon.

~~After school~~

"Oh, crap." I said to myself, facing some weirdo towering above me. Damn. Just as I was about to leave the room, too. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him.

"You didn't come after school. Ikuto sent me to get you." The stranger rumbled. I wondered what that was all about. "Is this about that Tai Kwon Do club he wants me to join?" I said, wasting no time and getting straight to the point. I couldn't believe he had sent someone to get me! The least he could've done was come up here himself.

"Yes. Now, come with me if you want no trouble." Hey, trouble sounded fun! I think I'll just wait and see what happens. I kicked him in the stomach and made a break for it. But there were others waiting for me. One by one, I took them all out and kept on running.

I jumped up into a tree and onto the roof. Let's see them get me up here! But I saw something tiny hurtling towards me and I rolled over. I carefully picked it up and examined it. It looked like a tranquilizer dart. Huh were they trying to shoot me? Hmm... Food for thought, eh?

I quickly jumped down and landed lightly on my feet. A second later I heard footsteps chasing after me, and I ran too. Then I came face-to-face with a brick wall. A dead end. It was too high for me to jump and too smooth to climb. And now a different guy was closing in on me. He stopped a few feet away and pulled out a gun.

I was wide-eyed with fear. His first shot was at my head, but I ducked and caught it mid-air. Woo! Super-fast reflexes to the rescue! But as I lacked concentration, he shot at me again, this time catching me in the shoulder.


	4. Caught in the act

It didn't hurt that much, but I started feeling sleepy and dizzy. I pulled it out, and found that nothing had dripped out yet. I threw it to the ground and trod on it. Then I got hit a second time, this one I pulled out too, but held it in my hand for later use.

I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees. And I was lying with my shot shoulder up and through the slits that were my eyes, I could see blood pooling around me.

I sagged forward and closed my eyes, one hand clutching where I had been shot, and the other extended in front of me. But as the man came within an arms length of me, my most extended arm wrapped around his ankles and I yanked up hard.

His instinct reaction was to pull the trigger, therefore firing at me and I was hit. This one went in too deep. I staggered away and into the nearby trees of the park. I found one that I liked and decided to climb it. I saw from my high perch that the others were already there, and started following the blood trail.

Once they reached the tree where I climbed, the trail ended. They all agreed to split up in teams of two, apart from Ikuto, who stayed in case I returned. I very silently ripped a patch off my sleeves from my uniform to make a makeshift pad.

I needed to find a new tree. I took my chance when one of the others came running back and diverted Ikuto's attention for long enough for me to find a neighbouring tree and a comfy position. And now, to wait. After the guy had left, another person I barely recognized sat at the base of the new tree. "Amu, come down. You'll fall."

Grr. I wonder how he knew. And who was he, anyway?

"How?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"How what?" he said back.

"How did you know where I was? And no, I won't fall. Not if I haven't fallen yet. And who are you?"

"That doesn't mean you won't once the tranquilizers settle in though. And Ikuto need you in perfect condition for the competition. And as for who I am, don't worry your pretty little head about those unnecessary details." His smile grew broader.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I noticed the blood trails stopped, and I saw blood smeared on the first tree you climbed. Then when you changed trees, I saw something falling, even though it wasn't raining."

Rats. Now I was done for.

"Come down so I can treat that wound, and so you won't fall out of the tree when you go to sleep."

Ok, I gotta find some way and where to run. But in a few mere seconds, Ikuto's gang were surrounding my tree. I almost cried in despair as his band of merry men raced up the tree and bound my hands behind my back with super-splintering rope. One man carried me down the tree and into a car.

The only person, other than me was the driver. I suddenly started feeling restless, but the tranqs soon took care of that, and I was asleep within moments. At least I was alone and no-one could see me so weak.


	5. This perfect feeling

I was trying to stay calm, trying to remember where I was. I wondered what would've happened if I had just agreed to join the club in the first place. It probably would've been a lot easier. Then I remembered how much I hated Tai Kwon Do and Ikuto, and the feeling passed.

I sat up in my seat and stared out of my window. I looked down at my hole in my shoulder where I had been shot and it was all bandaged up. I wonder who did that. I turned my head away from the view and closed my eyes. 'Why me?' that question was running around in my head a lot these days.

'There are plenty of other girls in the world who can do Tai Kwon Do. Why pick me?' I thought. They could do whatever they wanted to me, but I wasn't going to fight for them. No way. And right now, I can't even punch well. Then the car slowed but my eyes were closed due to me being asleep, or maybe it was the tranqs. So I couldn't see the rather familiar scene. It was the forest road that lead to my house. Once we arrived at the gates, the car stopped entirely and I was roughly shoved out of the car.

Then the man towed me by my tied hands to the gates, where Ikuto was waiting. And then I woke up. I was knelling, with my upper body bent over my knees and my tied hands extended to support me. I hadn't noticed, but it was actually quite a nice day out.

Too bad I had no time to enjoy it. I looked up to see Ikuto leaning over me. "We finally got her. I'm sorry for being late, but she was hard to get a hold of." Hell yeah I was. But even I must admit defeat now and then. I raised my head and sat up straight. "Next time, make it quicker. And why is her shoulder bandaged?"

Ikuto asked in a cynical voice. So, who was going to get beat up this time? Thankfully, I still remembered what the guy who shot me looked like.

"It took three tranquilizers to take her down, and even then, after that, we had help from an unknown outsider."

"Amu, who shot you?" Ikuto asked me directly. His voice was as cold and hard as steel.

"I don't know." I said bluntly.

"Describe him." Ikuto was starting to sound a bit frustrated.

"He had black hair and was wearing a denim shirt with torn sleeves."

"Ok. Nagihiko, get Mike." Ikuto commanded. I wonder who he was, why they obeyed him so obediently. Then the guy who was apparently called 'Mike' walked out from behind the corner. That was definitely the guy. I glared at him.

"Is this him? The person who shot you?" Ikuto asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, that's him."


	6. The final truth

For some reason I felt like a traitor. But these were my enemies here, not my friends. Ikuto turned to him and said "Why did you shoot her? The competition starts in a few weeks. She won't heal properly in that time." Oh, great. Mike was getting in trouble because he shot me and I wouldn't heal in time for the competition. Real nice and caring of you, Ikuto.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way to get her. She would've almost killed me if I hadn't."

"It looks like I almost killed you anyway." I smirked. Mike didn't seem too happy about that. He rushed at me, getting ready to punch me, and then there was Ikuto, standing in front of me, blocking all the blows that were meant for me. How nice of him I thought bitterly. Weird. I hadn't seen him move.

"Jack, untie her. Now." And just as I felt the ropes come loose, Ikuto was thrown back by a hugely powerful punch. I was kinda scared of that guy now. And just in time, I leapt up over Mike's head and kicked him in the back, sending him straight to the ground before he like, killed me. I grabbed one arm and twisted it behind his back, standing over him. He tried not to scream, but failed.

"Now, if I let you up, you won't try to attack us again." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok, ok. Please...let...go!" He said.

So I let his arm flop down to the ground. He stood up shakily and walked clumsily into the trees, looking like a drunken monkey, but managed to disappear within seconds. I walked over to where Ikuto had fallen. I knelt down beside him.

"Ikuto? Ikuto, are you awake?" I said softly. There was no answer and I was starting to worry. "Ikuto? Ikuto, come on!" I said, getting desperate. "Please...wake up. Wake up, Ikuto." Now my words came out in choking sobs as my breath hitched in my throat.

He wouldn't have died from a simple punch, would he? Now that I thought about it, it might be possible. He could've hit something like an arm or a leg hard on the ground and could suffer from internal bleeding. Or he could've cut open a hole in his skin and bled to death. But a quick check told me he wasn't hurt. So I stomped away, knowing he was probably awake the whole time.

"I always knew you cared about me." Ikuto said, in the usual teasing way. Then he told one of his men to grab me, and I tried to make a run for it. But I tripped when I ducked, after hearing a gun shot. Damn, they were only cap guns I realised when one of the men jumped on me.


	7. Taken

Well, there goes my great plan. Then I think it was Nagihiko, who was smiling apologetically at me, re-dragged me to where Ikuto was standing and smirking. Well, I was caught. I heard the sound of wind whistling through the air and felt a heavy pain on the back of my head. Then my world went blank.

I awoke to a brown and green place, and saw I was alone. Then there was something swinging fast at my head, and I ducked, but at the same time something was coming at me from below.

So I ducked and jumped. Pretty cool effect. Then something else came at me. Like a bar with wooden stakes hanging off it. I couldn't even lie flat; they almost reached the ground. So I tried to jump.

I leapt at the last second, putting all my power into this one jump and turned on my back in mid-air. Like high-jumping, but more like ultra-high-jumping. And I landed with a thud on my feet. Then multiple things were flying really fast at me from both sides. If I ducked, they would aim lower and if I jumped, they would aim higher. So I had to keep on my feet at all times.

Finally, after at least half an hour later, I saw someone approach me just as I fell. I tried to remember the last time I ate or drank. And I couldn't. So my head hit the hard ground and I heard someone calling my name. It was Ikuto. He sounded kinda worried. Really? _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto worried about me? This was a classic.

When I woke up, a smile spread across my lips, and Ikuto walked over to me. And a 1, and a 2, and a-. Yep.

Someone grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. I can read these people like a book. What'll happen next, they will lock me up somewhere until I join the group?

"Ok, so now we have you here, you'll have to join our club, or for each day you don't, you'll be tied up in the back of the van with no food or water. Ok?"

"Uh, no-kay. What is the worst you can do? You will have to feed me otherwise I won't be able to join your stupid club and you will have to give me water for the same reason. What part of NO! Do you not understand?"

"The part where you said you will have to be fed. If we don't feed you, then sooner or later you will join."

"It won't work. People will notice I'm gone. They will start looking for me. And you'll be found."

"Did you seriously forget? Today was the last day of school. And everyone knows your family's going on a holiday without you. And everyone you know is going away. No problems."

"Well, I was right. You people are so easy to predict. And you are _the_ most _annoying thing _I have ever met. Oh, and I hate you."

But Ikuto just shrugged it off. I wonder what they would do just to get me to join? Lie to the police? Would they go as far as to _kill_ someone? Probably not. But still... so they chucked me in the back of the van with a few pieces of bread and a jug of water. Then I noticed something else. It was a note that said:

_Every week you will get 3 pieces of bread and a bottle of water. This is all you will get, until you join the club._

_Ikuto._

Well that's nice. Seriously. If you think about it, I've been shot, handcuffed, chased, and now starved. All to get me to join that stupid club. They're going way overboard if you ask me. And yes, you should ask me. Why? I don't know.


	8. An atempt at freedom

So anyway, here I was, trying to get some bread. I thought I could pick it up with my teeth then tilt my head backwards and bite a piece off, but when I tried swallowing, I almost chocked. So then I tried leaning down and biting a piece off the corner of the bread.

Just as I was about to take another bite, the doors opened and someone else was thrown in here with me. Then the person who threw the other poor fellow slammed the doors shut, rocking the whole van.

I cautiously scooted over to him. I saw that his hands were also tied. I nudged him with my foot and he groaned. Then he sat up and looked around the van.  
"Where are we?"

"In the back of a van."

"Why am I here? They said something about you, that you deserved to be here, but why am I here?"

"I really don't care. Hey, I think I know how to get out of here."

The guy looked up at me in hope. I wondered who he was and why he is in here. What did he do, the same as me?

"Ok, but make it quick."

"Um, ok. One of us unties the other's hands then that person unties the other's hands then we can go find a way to break out."

"Ok, but how are we going to untie there knots?"

"With our teeth. It's either that or chew through the rope. And I really don't want to do that."

"Ok. I'll untie you first. Come here."

So I shuffled over to where he was sitting and I felt his breath on my hands. I was going to ask him what his name was when I realised he couldn't talk, due to the fact that he was untying me. Then I felt the ropes loosen and I rubbed my splintered wrists.

Then I had the other knots loose in seconds and we both stood up.

"This might not be the time but what's your name? I'm Amu."

"Hi Amu. I'm Kei."

Then I saw Kei walking towards me in the dim light and I backed up. But after a couple of steps, my back was pressed flat against the wall. What was he doing, all pressed up against me? Then he slowly leaned his head down and I was too shocked to do anything about it. And he pressed his lips to mine.

When he pulled away for air, I was staring blankly ahead of me.

"I should let you know that I am in here because the leader of that martial arts team wants me to be the new leader."


	9. Changing plans

And then I lifted my leg up with as much force as I could and I kicked him where men don't like to be kicked. Well, where anyone wouldn't like to be kicked, really.

"Don't try that again. Or maybe you should, so I can kick you even harder."

"You know what, I'm cool. Why don't you pretend this door was me and try to kick it down?"

Who knew he could actually be smart at times? I didn't. So I walked up to the closed door and I kicked with all my strength. But it wouldn't budge. Well, it did, but not enough. I wasn't strong enough. I failed. Now we were trapped here. All because of me. Well, at least I tried. Unlike him.

My head was rested against the locked door and tilted my head down. Then I opened my eyes and saw something fall on the floor, leaving a wet mark where it landed. What was that? Then I felt around my eyes and felt wet drops of water. 'Am I crying?'

"Come on, Amu! Get it together. Knock this thing down!"

"Well, why don't you try? I'm the one who's been working here. All you've been doing is shouting at me, and do you really think that's helping? The least you could do is apologize."

"What? Apologize? Why? What have I done wrong?"

"What haven't you done wrong?"

"..."

So I made my way to the corner and sat down in a ball. And I felt a lot safer.

"What are you doing? You should be kicking the door down, not sitting there uselessly, crying. Get over here and work!"

"No. why don't you do it yourself? You're the one that wants out so bad. I've already tried."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Now get over here and let's blow this joint."

That put a smile on my face. Two might work. So I joined him on the other side of the door and on 3, we both kicked as hard as we could, and the door flew open. I turned and grinned at him. Then I stepped forward and landed flat on my face. Oh yeah, I was supposed to jump first.

So I got up and brushed the dirt off and started running. Then I saw trees up ahead and ran faster. When I reached the edge I didn't stop. Not until I found somewhere to make a good shelter. And I did. It was the perfect place. But then I heard voices talking.

"Well, what if we don't find her? What will Ikuto do to us?"

"Yeah, if only she came back, everything would be better. For us, that is."

"But I understand why she wouldn't want to. I mean, don't you think it's a little rough?"

"Yeah, keeping her in the back of a van with only a few pieces of bread and some water."

"Maybe if we talk to the Ikuto about that she'll be more willing to come back."

"That might work. But what would we change?"

"I don't know. The whole handcuff thing seems to be a problem."

"Yeah, but we need to stop her from attacking us every time we move her."

"Well I don't know what else we can get rid of. Any ideas?"

"Nope."

And then I felt a strong hand clamp over my mouth, and another arm wrapped around my waist. My first thought was that it was Ikuto, but it was something much, much worse.


	10. Caught with no hope

Then I was being dragged back to wherever. I clamped my teeth down into the hand and I tasted blood. 'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!' I thought. But the hand was taken away, and then I took my chance to scream. Why didn't I fight? Because one often means many.

"IKUTO! HEL-"

"Shut up, girl."

And I felt something large and heavy connect with my forehead. Nooooo, what is it with me, guys and guns? And martial arts?

But I heard rapid footsteps, someone running this way. But there were too many for one person alone. It sounded like three. Then Ikuto, Nagihiko and another guy I didn't recognise burst through the trees and started punching and kicking everyone around me.

The new boy had short, brown spiky hair **(And that should be enough for all you Shugo Chara fans to realise who he is) **and bright green eyes.

And that was about the time when I passed out. But that would be boring if it ended there, wouldn't it? So I was lying there, and there were three men left on each team. Ikuto, Nagihiko and the other one, who I didn't know.

Then, more racing steps, and two more people appeared, standing behind Ikuto, all five of them forming a 'V' shape. The last two who had joined had blonde, kind of yellow-whitey hair. He really did look like a prince. Of some sort.

Then the second one had an unusual green, mid-length kinda hair, and glasses. That was the first time I realised how hot they looked. Wait, I can see them...? But I was supposed to be unconscious, wasn't I? Oh well. All the better for me, I guess.

But then they all stopped their advance, due to the fact that the _other_ three men were all pulling out guns. Sniper riffles. Not my favourite type of guns. I prefer submachine guns. Faster shooting, less recoil, in most cases, none, and you can use them anywhere. Unlike snipers. **(Don't worry, it's only COD)**

Then one of them aimed the gun at me. "Take one more step, and the girl dies." Said a rough voice.

But the people from Ikuto's club were only men, and they weren't bulletproof. So they just stood there, watching me being dragged back, powerless to stop it or do anything about it.

And that was about the time when I passed out. All I could remember was the feeling of being dragged behind something, a cart, and that was it.

~time skip~

I woke up to find myself in a dark room. My head hurt, and I tried to remember where I was. I also then realised that my hands were tied behind my back, and around something. It felt like a huge wooden pole. Then someone opened some blinds, and I could see the room.

It was like an old war room. All wooden. With at least ten rows of hooks on each wall, all had guns hanging off them. Then underneath them were stacks of gunpowder. Obviously, these guys were used to invaders.

Then the door opened. It was one of those doors from the old knights-and-castles movies. A dark brown colour, with an 'X' on the back, for support. Two men, guards, by the look of it, walked in, guns in hand and side-by-side.

Then a kid, about my age, 15, walked in with two more men behind him. The boy was tall, his hair was a dark, almost black colour. And I knew him straight away. It was Ikuto.

"So. Amu. Nice to see you-_again._"


	11. Agreement

"Yeah, _real _nice." I muttered. He was here, to? Gah! Where wasn't he? So then I was told by one of the guards to bow to him. I was already sitting.

How did I bow? And when I didn't move, I felt a heavy boot pressed on both the back of my neck and somehow my upper spine too, then they pushed my neck and back down, forcing me to bend over.

"Now you have nowhere to run. What do you do?"

"Get as far away from you as possible."

"But how, with the only bridge out under 24 hour surveillance?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"I don't. Anyway. While you're here, any last words to save your life?"

"What? I don't understand. To save my life?"

"Yes. You are no use to us otherwise. So?"

I sat there for about a minute or two, trying to place a contemplating look upon my face to buy me some more time. What did that mean, to save my life? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. In the end, I decided to pretend to join.

"Fine. I'll join your freaking, stupid, idiotic, unworthy..." blah blah blah. I took every insult I knew and put it into that one grumbled sentence. "Club."

Then Ikuto snapped his fingers twice and the guards untied my hands from the post. But not, unfortunately, from each other. Just like that? What, did he run this place now? Yeah, probably.

Then one of then put me in actual _handcuffs. HANDCUFFS! _And they hurt. Then more of the super-splinter rope was tied around the chain connecting the cuffs and holding the other end was my worst enemy. We walked **(Well, I was half ragged) **to an interrogation room.

Then Ikuto sat me down on a chair and stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Why was he doing that? It felt awkward. But before I could contemplate that, another man stepped into the room carrying a large black brief case that I was immediately suspicious of.

"What's in the bag?"

I asked with a cautious tone. It smelled like... something sweet. Deadly. Intoxicating. Gaseous.

"Do not be so quick to make assumptions, my girl. But you are right. Emergency protocols. It's a rather standard procedure."

His voice and tone was patient and professional. Old habits die hard.

"So what? I don't answer a question and you knock me out? Perhaps a truth serum?"

"No such lengths will be necessary, if you are willing to co-operate."


	12. Questions, answers and secrets

"Co-operate, what does that mean?"

"Never mind. Just get on with the questions."

Ikuto said, sounding annoyed. The guy with the brief case took out a few pictures and pieces of paper. Then he straightened them, the way they do, and lay them down on the table.

"Have you ever seen this girl?"

He asked, showing me a picture of my friend, Utau.

"Yeah, I know her. What's it to you?"

"She killed the previous president of Easter."

"Easter, I've heard of it somewhere before."

"Yes. You are in the main head quarters. This is where everything is."

"But this is a heroin farm in Vietnam or someplace."

"You're good. You are _very _good. But I'm not saying you're right."

"So where are we? And why am I here?"

"We are on the boarder of Vietnam. The fence you see is the fine line between here and the next country. Useful for transporting cargo to other states."

"So this is a heroin farm."

"And Easter's HQ, a military base, a martial arts training centre."

"So get on with it, I haven't got all day."

"Ok, why did you agree to join?"

"Because I didn't want to be here and I thought that if I finally joined this stupid club then I would be able to go home."

"Fair enough. So why join now?"

"I don't know! Ask somebody who does."

"Answer the question."

"I did."

Then he stood up and walked around to my side of the table **(for those of you who watch NCIS, the way Gibbs does when he's angry) **Ikuto then left me and stood with his back against a wall with interest.

Then the interviewer guy clicked his fingers twice and two huge men walked in and stood behind me.

"Take her away. We are done here."


	13. Escape plan 2

One of the men tried to punch me unconscious, but I dodged and caught his wrist. Then I twisted it around and pulled, dislocating the shoulder and possibly the elbow.

As for the other one, I saw him just standing there watching. I pulled all the pressure points I could remember out of the back of my brain.

Above the hip bone, the base of the neck, in between the shoulder blades, to the left and down of the thumb and a little below the shoulder joint.

I started with the hip bone, digging my two finger tips into the man's side. Then as he made a grab for me, I twirled, duck and spun around to his back, where I jumped **(My height had nothing on him) **and tapped the back of his collar bone and thrust my elbow into his back on the way down. And let me tell you, it was quite a way down.

Then after standing still for a few seconds, he slowly crumpled to the ground. **(And all this was done in an interrogation room like the ones in NCIS) **Then I noticed an air vent above the mirror. And some green gas drifting towards me floating out of it.

I tried the door, but it was locked. No windows either. So I decided to just sit and wait for the gas to reach me, and when it did, I wouldn't be able to fall. And it did come, very slowly, inch by inch, until I had blacked out.

I woke up in someone else's room. It was mostly blue and black. A huge _triple bed _was against the wall opposite the door. Like, what the hell? Who needs a bed that big? Oh, wait, some stuck-up snob who thinks they can get whatever they want just by asking for it.

I looked over at the clock- 4:30. Then I heard a slight creek of the door opening. I quickly sat up to see who it was. And who should it be, none other than the devil himself, Ikuto.

"What do you want?"

"Get up. Or you'll be late."

"Get up for what? Where am I going?"

"The team is leaving for the arena. It is heat one of the grand finals today."

"The grand finals? For what?"

I heard a long sigh, and he dropped something heavy on the end of my bed. It looked like a suitcase, but what for? Oh yeah, he said 'get ready' at 4:30 in the morning. We must be going somewhere for a while, judging by the size of the case.

"Where are we going and for how long?"

"Somewhere. It doesn't matter. We will be gone for a few months."

"_Months? _What about my parents? Won't they be worried? Don't they know where I am?"

"Never mind about your parents. I've taken care of them. Pack. We'll be leaving in half an hour."


End file.
